guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Norgu
Norgu is a Mesmer Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An actor who never met an adventure (or a buffet table) he didn't like. He is an actor of the Lyssan Fools acting troupe and once a bodyguard in the employ of Prince Bokka the Magnificent. Lore From the official website: :Struggling Artist ::"Fame is fleeting, but a good meal will keep you going for days. You want that roll?" :Origin: Vabbi :Age: 24 :Profession: Mesmer/Actor :Norgu is a classically trained actor, a visionary unappreciated in his own time, and a large, dramatic, boisterous glad-hander. As the leader of the Lyssan Fools acting troupe, he is currently on an extended tour of the estates of Vabbian nobles. Everywhere he travels, he leaves a memorable impression–such as his insightfully accurate and delightfully humorous parody of General Bayel in Gundara, sic] a performance that should keep him on an extended tour for quite some time. Norgu claims to have traveled throughout Tyria and Cantha, including a standing-room-only performance at the Henge of Denravi. Moving quickly from one region to the next, he uses his sunny disposition and personal charisma to get last-minute invites to parties, audiences with the rich and powerful, and of course, free food. Norgu never met a buffet he didn't like. As long as the supplies hold out, Norgu can be a loyal and clever ally – and he's egotistical enough to make sure you never, ever forget that. From the manual: :Norgu is a classically trained actor, a visionary unappreciated in his own time, and a large, dramatic, boisterous glad-hander. As the leader of the Lyssan Fools acting troupe, he is currently on an extended tour of the estates of Vabbian nobles. Everywhere he travels, he leaves a memorable impression. Few will forget his insightfully accurate and delightfully humorous parody of General Bayel in Gandara, a performance that should keep him on an extended tour for quite some time. Norgu claims to have traveled throughout Tyria and Cantha, returning with stories of a standing-room-only performance in the court of Emperor Kisu and a standing ovation at the Henge of Denravi. Moving quickly from one region to the next, he uses his sunny disposition and personal charisma to get last-minute invites to parties, audiences with the rich and powerful, and of course, free food. Norgu never met a buffet he didn't like. Recruitment Complete the quest Brains or Brawn by selecting Goren, then complete The Role of a Lifetime. Any character that selects Norgu for Brains or Brawn must instead complete the Nightfall campaign by finishing the Abaddon's Gate mission, then accept and complete the quest Gain Norgu, given by Norgu in the Throne of Secrets. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Norgu must be in the party Missions Involved In *Tihark Orchard *Dzagonur Bastion Quests Given *The Role of a Lifetime *Gain Norgu Quests Involved In *Calling the Order *All's Well That Ends Well *Brains or Brawn *Worst. Performance. Ever. R *The Show Must Go On R *Summertime for Bokka R *Norgu's Nightfall Location *Vabbi **Bokka Amphitheatre (during the quest All's Well That Ends Well) **Dzagonur Bastion (during the ending cinematic only) **Forum Highlands (during the quest Norgu's Nightfall) **Resplendent Makuun (before completion of quest Brains or Brawn) **Tihark Orchard (during the mission) **Yatendi Canyons (during the quest Calling the Order) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Equipment Armor Norgu starts with a Thespian Armor set, including a Thespian Mask. His armor rating goes from 54 to 60. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Mysterious armor using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the The Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Norgu/Armor Gallery Weapons Norgu initially wields a customized Hypnotic Scepter with 11-22 Chaos damage (requires 9 Illusion Magic) and Energy +5 (while Health is > 50%). His offhand weapon is a Jeweled Chakram of Fortitude, +12 Energy requiring 9 Illusion Magic, and +20 Health. Both weapons can be identified (i.e. consume an ID kit use), but that does not add any information. Their merchant value is 0, although this isn't indicated. The Scepter cannot be salvaged, the Chakram can be salvaged for materials (not the upgrade). The items are not inscribable. Default Skills 460 Health, 47 Energy. 7 Fast Casting, 11 Illusion Magic, 10 Inspiration Magic, 4 unused Attribute Points Dialogue In the Resplendent Makuun: :"I am Norgu of the Lyssan Fools, the most famous acting troupe in all of Vabbi! We perform a variety of styles: acting, poetry, singing, that sort of thing. :Have you seen the delightful buffet? The guards will have to pry me from the table with a war axe, or they'll have to get that lug Goren to do it for them. The man's the size of a beast!" In Yatendi Canyons: :"Hail and well met, my poorly accessorized friends! Of course, I always have a moment for a fan. I'm sure you loved my work in Rurik, Prince of Tyria! No? Then you saw me portray Havelgaar, Terror of the Tides! What? Haven't you seen any of my plays? Ye gods, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard!" In Throne of Secrets: :"The streets of Vabbi will overflow with celebration, ." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Grand Court of Sebelkeh: *''"The temple of the most beautiful goddess in creation is under assault, and I, her humble servant, must answer."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"Centaurs! Ah, tragic. What a way to end a season."'' Gate of Desolation: *''"They always tought sic] us at the theatre never to perform with children or animals... they'll always upstage you. But these wurms... well, I think I'll make an exception."'' Gate of Pain: *''"No rest for the weary in this wicked place. What a play this might have made!"'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"The power of Lyss isn't outside, it is within me, in every spell I cast. To think she can't hear me...well...I don't like the sound of that at all."'' All Alone in the Darkness: *''"Cowards die a thousand times, heroes die only once. But torturously, and often at the hand of their greatest enemy."'' Nightfall Campaign completed: *''"Boldly they rode into the jaws of death, and boldly emerged beyond it! I cannot wait to see the celebration they will give for us in Vabbi when we return."'' Battle Quotes *''"Come on, kid! This is the finale!"'' *''"Epic battle! Heroic climax! And... applause! Where's the applause?"'' *''"Even Lyssa could not do better!"'' *''"Fight the good fight!"'' *''"Have at thee!"'' *''"Honor! Valor! Death...! Hey, I don't like that last one."'' *''"I was trained in the finest schools of magic!"'' *''"I will tear apart your mind!"'' *''"It's showtime!"'' *''"The monster is illusion... your fear, truth!"'' *''"This is just like act three, scene four!"'' *''"Um... Is that real blood?"'' *''"You have no chance of victory. Surrender!"'' *''"Your imagination is your enemy!"'' Notes * A duplicate Norgu will show up as a "Vabbian Mesmer". *He might be in a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Murunda, as hinted by the reward dialogue of the Calling the Order quest, and her dialogue when you attempt to start the Dzagonur Bastion mission without the Master of Whispers in your party. Trivia *His quote "Cowards die a thousand times, heroes only die once. But torturously, and often at the hand of their greatest enemy!" is a reference to the play Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare, when Caesar makes a similar remark: "Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once." Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Dzagonur Bastion (mission) Category:Resplendent Makuun Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Tihark Orchard (mission)